I always go with my heart
by MadQuinn13
Summary: How season 3 should have been. Clay's away but alive and a virgin. Ashley got shot through the heart not asshole Aiden Spencer's world is falling apart
1. You have to get better

This is an AU to Prom, Clay goes off to collage early never having gotten Chelsea pregnant she went off to Paris.

* * *

The world is spinning out of control for Spencer. She is sitting in the hospital waiting room, her hands, dress and many other part of her and covered in blood, not her own, oh how she wishes it was her own instead, no this blood belongs to the love of her life Ashley Davies, who took a bullet through the heart, the very same heart that had Spencer's name written all over. As soon as Ashley screamed and went limb Spencer had her hands were covering the spot where it seemed the bullet went through, she was crying but she knew she had to be strong because right now Ashley couldn't. Once the paramedics came they had to pry Spencer off Ashley and even on the ride to the hospital Spencer held onto Ashley's hand the whole time hoping that she could feel her pulse or any sign that she wasn't leaving her. As soon as the stretcher was wheeled into the building Spencer was pulled away and Glen quickly grabbed her. Promising that Ashley would be okay, that mom would make her okay. She knew he couldn't keep that promise. After what seemed like a life-time though in reality it was only a few hours. Her mother walked into the room a seldom look on her face, her scrubs had blood on them, and it matched her daughter sadly.

"Spencer, honey, Ashley is alive, but the damage was lot, if she makes it through tonight then the hard part is over, we already called her mother, we did everything we could but now its up to Ashley." Paula broke the news to her daughter as gently as she could she knew her daughter must feel horrible; she pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm scarred. I don't want to lose Ashley, she's my whole world, I don't know what I'll do if she isn't there." Spencer cried. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to take back all last night and keep Ashley away from the street.

"You're dad is coming to take you home, if there is any change I'll call you right away." She kissed her daughter's head gently before turning around and walking back to take care of the other patients that needed her. She looked around for the first time really, Aiden was comforting a crying Kyla when he faced showed that he wanted to break down too. Glen went home to call Clay in Yale and tell him what happened and about Sean. Two people died that night and one was on the fence.

Spencer got in her father's car and he pulled her into a hug as soon as she sat down. He knew he couldn't tell her Ashley would be okay, he never liked lying to his kids instead he simply said.

"I'm sure Ashley will pull through, if she had the choice she would never leave you Spencer." Arthur reassured his daughter, pulling into their driveway after a silent drive home.

"I'm going to get a shower, tell me if mom calls?" Spencer asked hopeful that her mother would call and say that Ashley was healthy and wide awake asking for her.

She knew she would have her eyes closed most of the time in the shower because she knew she couldn't look at the blood mixing with the water. Though every time she closed her eyes she was met with the image of Ashley's beautiful white dress slowing soaking in the red or the whiteness of her skin blending in with the dress. Once she was clean from the blood she stepped out and grabbed her phone. She checked her voicemails, her texts, and her missed calls. She knew that it was hopeless but a part of her wished that there was something from Ashley a sign letting her know that she was still alive. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not without knowing Ashley would be okay. Knowing that if she didn't yell at her to choose, maybe then she would've missed the bullet entirely. A loud buzz removed her from her thoughts and she looked at the phone resting on her night side table and say Kyla's name and face flash on the screen, as soon as it opened the words rushed out.

"Is she awake? Is there any change? Is she okay?" It was possible that her mother simply couldn't call and Kyla got to a phone first.

"Sorry Spencer no change, I was wondering if you could sit with her while I get something to eat, I know how messed that sounds but we were suppose to get something to eat after so I skipped dinner, I think…anyways I'm starting to feel sick from hunger and I don't want her to wake up alone." Of course her mother wasn't there, more than likely gave the hospital the information for the forms then went home again or went out with the latest boy. As much as it hurt Spencer to think of looking at Ashley lying there hooked up to tubes and wires it hurt more thinking of her waling up alone, it would ruin everything they had, and it would be her by her side not Aiden.

"Yeah I'll be right there; you can go home if you want Kyla, I don't want her to wake up alone either." It was a lot easier then waiting around for a call.

Dressing quickly Spencer called out to her father that she was taking his car, without waiting for his reply she took off for the hospital.

Aiden was sitting out in the waiting room; unlike Spencer he was free of blood. He was staring at the floor the events of last night running through his mind, yes he felt bad for hurting Kyla, yes he knew it was unfair to make Ashley choose but she was going to tell him if she loved him before Spencer came and the fight started. He got up and asked the desk what room Ashley Davies was in, they gave him the room number and he started walking down the white hallway looking in every door, he saw Kyla first and then he saw Ashley. To say she looked pale was a huge understatement; she wasn't bloody anymore except the bandage over her chest. She was dressed in the hospital gown and she was just as white. Two bangs were hanging over her, once was filled with clear liquid the other blood, of course she would need a transfer. Kyla's make up was running and she looked like a clown. Aiden gave her a small smile before he entered the room.

"Hey, you should get some rest, she isn't going anywhere and hey she'll wake you if she's wakes first, you know what Ashley's like, if anyone is in the room with her and not paying attention to her she'll give them hell." He joked sitting down next to her.

"Aiden, Spencer is on her way, she's going to stay with her until she wakes up, I don't think you should be here." She was mad at him, and even though she wanted to hit him for what he did to her, she wanted to beat him even more for trying to not only ruin her sister's happiness but Spencer's as well. "You blew your shot with Ashley, that's how love works. Let her be happy with Spencer." She didn't want him to be here with Spencer, if Ashley woke up to that, she might not be able to deal with it.

---------------

Ashley was sitting on her bed. Her drums all broken, her guitar strings were gone. She knew this meant something. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. There was fog in her room; due to this fog she couldn't see the face.

"This reminds me of a trip I had. It was after your mother told me I wouldn't get to see again and I got so drunk I almost died. You were three. So the question is Ashley, you are clearly in between the worlds of the living and the dead. Who tried to kill my baby girl?" Ray's voice asked as he stepped out of the fog. Ashley's eyes went wide, she wasn't really listening tot his words, she was to surprised to see her father standing there before her. She ran to him instantly and he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her.

"Dad, how is this possible?" She asked tears steaming down her face, she wanted to ask him so much, some of them were why he didn't tell her about Kyla, other's were about the simple things you ask someone who you know is dead.

'Well, now this is just a guess here but I think you got shot." He laid her back on her feet and stepped back looking down at her chest she followed. She was still wearing her dress only it wasn't white it was a deep crimson red.

"It doesn't hurt…Oh god, what if I die and leave Spencer wondering if I even loved her?" She knew that was why everything was broken, without Spencer she was broken, like everything else that was here.

"Is it too late for me to go back?" She asked her dad, forgetting the questions about Kyla.

"No, of course it isn't, do you think, if it was you would be wearing a blood stained dressed? You can go back, if you want, but you can go back right now, your body is still healing and the doctors have you hooked up to a ton of pain killers for when you do wake up, and if I'm not mistaken a certain blonde is waiting for you to wake up, so is Kyla. I can explain her if you want, I know you weren't very happy when you found out about her and I don't blame you but there wasn't a good time to tell you. How can I tell my baby girl, her dad, not only left when she was doing all of her first, but got drunk and slept with a groupie? Yes, I knew she was born but Ash, we didn't share any moments like you and I did. My two favorite days are the same as what I told you and Spencer?" He asked not sure what he name was. Ashley just nodded. "Do not tell Kyla I told you that, she means a lot to me, I love you both the same." He gave her a grin proving that he did know the normal parent saying.

"It's okay Dad, she's not that bad, and the fact that you were even married to mom surprised me." She gave a soft sigh. "I think after all this I'll get another tattoo." She smirked as she said that.

"How many are we up to now?"

"Two, I was thinking about getting a scripted S on my wrist, but I'll only do that if I know for sure that me and Spencer will last."

"What's the new one you got?"

"Kyla got the same one. We did it kinda like a bonding thing." She shrugged.

"Ashley, I was hoping she'd rub off on you not the other way around." He clearly thought he other was a perfect angel.

"Dad…this wasn't my first dance I went to sober."

"I know, it just sounds sad that the good child is the one with the tattoos and the pregnancy. By the way, I never did get to meet the father. Why is that now?"

"We both know you would've hurt him."

"Damn straight and anyone else who hurts my baby girl or touches her."

-----

Spencer walked into the room she was told held Ashley and couldn't stop her silent tears from falling. Of course Aiden was sitting next to her, she didn't want him here. But he had to be here so if Ashley saw she could fall in love with him all over again. He could've thought that was why Spencer was there but it wasn't. Yes she told Ashley she had to decided but she would understand if she wanted to wait until she got better.

"Aiden I really don't feel like fighting with you now." Spencer simply said as she sat down on Ashley's left, she had to pass Aiden because as soon as you look in the room you saw him first. She took Ashley's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't think you would show up." He finally said after five minuets of silence.

"Why's that?" Spencer tried to answer him civilly.

"Well you left her. I mean you left her and screamed at her last night." Spencer only noticed now that Aiden wasn't holding her for some reason.

"I left to get a shower, to get the blood off me you know, while you were just standing there I was trying to slow the blood flow out of her chest. I was trying to help her while you could've easily kept her out of the god damn bullets path!" Spencer didn't want to fight yet that was what was happening.

"I'm not that one who started yelling at her, if you didn't yell at her to decided then she wouldn't have been standing there between us where she did, if she dies its your fault!" Aiden shouted right back. Spencer knew that if they kept yelling at each other then they'll get kicked out.

"Don't say that! Don't fucking say that! She is not going to die, she is going to wake up and be okay. No thanks to you." Spencer was not going to let Aiden say that Ashley could die, not right in front of her. She knew that some people in comas could hear and if Ashley could hear them fight, she wanted to make sure that she knew she still loved her more then ever if possible, and she wasn't giving up hope.

"Spencer face the facts, you killed her! It's because of you that she got hurt, it because of you that all the shit that happened, happened, it's your hands that have her blood on it and you don't want to live with it. This isn't her, this is just a empty shell that is alive only by tubes and machines, if you'd rather her stay like this then fine Spencer, but I know Ashley, better then you could ever hope and this stuff disgusted her." His nostrils were flared and his face was red. Saying he was pissed was simply an understatement.

Spencer opened her mouth to retaliate when one of the guards came in the room and told Aiden he had to leave, this was a hospital and it was filled with people who needed rest, rest that could not happen with someone shouting. Spencer wasn't asked to leave thankfully.

Holding Ashley's hand she gently kissed her knuckles. "Ashley, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I yelled at you to choose, I'm sorry, I wasn't next to you to take the bullet for you, or to protect you." Spencer wasn't allowing the tears to fall, not next to Ashley. She had to be strong and she would be. She gave a smile when she saw Ashley smirk. She knew then that she could hear her, of course knowing Ashley even after everything that happened she was more then likely thinking something dirty.

------ **3 days later **

Spencer was sitting next to Ashley, it was four in the afternoon and Kyla was coming back to let Spencer go home get something to eat and get a shower, it was a routine they developed. The doctors told them that it was up to Ashley when she woke up because her body was ready and it seemed like her brain was too, it was just will power that they needed.

"Ash, if you don't wake up soon, I'll have to sing, oh and Kyla finally found the yellow sundress and tomorrow we're going to do your hair and make it, so you can be our real life Barbie." Spencer always said things like this hoping it would get Ashley to wake up.

"You." A horse small voice spoke, causing Spencer to jump.

"Ash, you're awake." She felt tears brim her eyes causing her vision to blur.

"You, you and only you." Ashley whispered, turning to look at Spencer, her dark chocolate eyes showing Spencer fear and pain.

"What are you talking about?" She asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You told me to decide who I love. I love Aiden but I'm in love with you. He wasn't the one who went my house non stop even though I didn't want you to because you knew I wanted to be alone but you knew I needed someone with me." She looked down tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Ashley, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you so much. I'm going to be by your side as long as you need me and even if you don't want me there." Spencer brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Stop worrying about that stuff, it's all over and you're here and that's what matters." She felt two hands pull her towards Ashley and they kissed. It wasn't a simple I'm glad you're okay kiss, it was a kiss that would make anyone who walked in the room look away because they say this kiss, the passion and love that was in the kiss, was only matched with making love. The heart monitored that Ashley was hooked up to was going fast, if Spencer had to guess it sounded like it did in the shows when the person was about to die of a heart attack.

The broke apart after they heard someone clear their throat. It was her nurse.

"Glad you're awake Ms. Davies, now the doctor is coming as soon as he finishes with the girl he's with now. Oh and I can tell you this right now, if your heart beats that fast over a kiss, you two really shouldn't be left alone in a room together when you're on your bed rest." She gave them a smile. She was always nice to Spencer when she was there.

"Bed rest? For how long?" Ashley asked looking scared.

"Two months is my guess and bed rest means you can lie down in the bed, you can sit up in the bed, you can shower and walk to a bathroom nothing else, cuddling is okay if your heartbeat is low and if it goes higher then what its allowed you have to stop doing whatever you're doing and just because your horny does not mean you can ignore the rules Little Miss I Have Tattoos." The nurse joke checking the normal stuff. She unhooked the breathing tube and pulled it out. This was not easy with Ashley gagging and squirming. Every time the nurse commented on it Ashley would snap that she wasn't the one with the tube being hauled out of her body through her nose.


	2. Effing Doctors

A/N: Thank you all for the love!!!!!!!!!!!! Here it is chapter two!!!! And sorry no Aden is not dying in the near chapters but…..SUSPENCE!

Chapter Two: Fucking Doctors

Ashley was lying in her bed, she had watched all her dvds, movies and shows that she recorded. Spencer was stuck at her house without a ride over and Kyla was gone, even if she was home she couldn't have gone to pick up Spencer. She was playing with the Barbie doll versions of her and Spencer that she used to ask her out to prom with. This was how she got rid of her sexual tension, sadly…

…

Spencer was sitting crossed-legged on her bed, she wanted so badly to call Ashley and tell her the plan for today but knew better. It was always fun surprising her, mostly because she hated them so much. Yes she loved giving them but she hated having one for her. Spencer had a bag packed, her parents finally said she could sleep over at Ashley's mainly because Ashley couldn't have sex no matter how much she wanted too. In her bag she had a bit more then what one would have for sleeping at their girlfriends house. She had a bunch of cookie dough, muffin mix and a few movies that she knew Ashley had never seen. She also had more clothes for the dolls to make them look more like each other. She couldn't wait for Glen to get back, he promised he would drive her there if she gave him ten dollars and for Spencer that was money well spent. If she waited a few hours her dad said he'd drive her over there free of charge but Spencer couldn't wait. She had to go over there and surprise Ashley, though it could fail so many ways and a few of them would cause her heart to go nuts and she'll end up back in the hospital and Kyla would bitch her out so many times for almost killing her just for the sake of surprising her, but Spencer was not worried about that. She wanted to be with Ashley especially now. Clay cried when they told him what happened when he called. He was so glad that Spencer and Glen were okay, he also hoped Ashley would be fine, which the doctors all say she should be if she doesn't put too much stress on herself while she's healing. Spencer grabbed her bag and headed downstairs as she heard Glen pull into the driveway, she grabbed the ten dollar bill and ran out the door jumping in the passenger side as passed Glen the money.

"Come on come on let's go!" The plan was that Glen would drop her off a block away so Ashley wouldn't hear her coming. Glen drove and laughed at how anxious Spencer was.

"Oh shut up, you and I both know that she is going insane alone." She snapped taking out her phone who just buzzed.

"She has Kyla, so she isn't alone." He snapped making a sharp turn. "I can't believe mom is letting you sleep there." He was shocked he was never allowed to sleep at a girl friend's house.

"We can't do anything Glen, her heart goes nut even from a kiss, which is so romantic." Spencer smiled giddily at the thought. Glen rolled his eyes.

"You have ruined lesbians for me you know." He looked at her while he spoke then quickly went back to the road, they were now a few blocks away from Ashley's.

"Oh boo who." She rolled her eyes and looked at the houses. They were two houses down from Ashley's and told Glen to stop there. She handed him the money and grabbed her bag running to Ashley's door, Kyla was in on the plan and left the alarm off and a key under a fake rock. Spencer unlocked the door and crept up the stairs. She heard loud beeps coming from Ashley's room and knew why Kyla was so egger to leave the house. She peaked her head in and saw Ashley lying down in bed, on the covers fast asleep, her chest was rising gently. Spencer smiled a laid her bag down and carefully laid down next to Ashley who despite Spencer's attempts woke up, Spencer knew this as soon as the beeps went frantic and another different loud buzz came from the machine.

"Ash, calm down, it's okay, tonight is just us." She lightly kissed the other girl's forehead.

"Spence, I love you so much, and I hate not having you with me, but I don't want you to see me like this, I have wires on me, I can't do anything, I can't even wake up next to you." Ashley's eyes were watery and her voice was cracking. Spencer wrapped her arms around her careful of the wires.

"Ash, I want to be here, I want to take care of you and know you're okay and just plan see you." She brushed some hair out of Ashley's face and kissed her nose. "You are beautiful even when your boob is covered in bloody bandages." She wiped a stray tear and kissed her lips gentle and pulled back before it could grow into something more.

"Fine, you can stay but you gotta be my pillow, and hold me if we watch a gross movie." Ashley gave a small pout before she buried her face in Spencer's shoulder and the beeps became faster again.

"I can't even smell you!" Ashley cried and rolled on her side with her back facing Spencer.

"Ash where are your pills?" Spencer asked deciding that she should check the side effects for them.

"Bathroom counter, the big ass forms are on my desk and yes mood swing, depression and lack of appetite are listed, I'm sorry, it's just that I feel horrible for what happened that night and I can't show you that I love you. I can't even fucking cuddle with you!" Ashley started crying again and moved over trying to get away from Spencer's touch. Sadly, she forgot how close she was to the end and the beeps were replaced with a long loud beep. The house phone started to ring and Spencer answered it while Ashley groaned and cried and climbed back on the bed taking her shirt off so she could put the wires back.

"Hello?" Spencer asked into the phone.

"_This is Mary Ann from the hospital, the heart monitor flat lined, I need you to take the paddle that are under the device and flip a switch. Have gotten the paddles yet?" _The voice on the other side asked and Spencer choked on a breath and then quickly said.

"Oh no, she's fine, she fell off the bed and the wires came off. She's fine." Spencer tried to make it sound not that bad.

"_Put Miss Davies on the phone please._" Mary Ann's voice sounded very irritated.

Spencer handed Ashley the phone and took the wires from her putting the tape back on where they use to be, she know this because the skin was still red.

Ashley clicked the end button on the phone and the beeps could be heard yet again.

"Mary Ann is mad and said if it says I flat line one more time I better be dead..." Her face was still tear stained but she wasn't crying if anything she was almost her normal self.

"Well she can go die herself. I got muffin and cookie mixes, I figure when Kyla comes back we can get her to bake them while we watch some movies." Spencer knew Ashley could pig out, just not on anything that will clog her arteries.

"That sounds lovely, what movies did you bring?" Ashley asked lying back down and looking for Spencer's bag. Spencer lightly cupped Ashley's chin and smirked.

"Not saying, now when I left the house, a movie was on that I wanna watch, now hand over that remote." Spencer demanded holding her hand out for the remote to be placed in it. Which Ashley did with a frown.

"Once I'm better, Dom Spencer better still be around." Ashley joked leaving small kisses down Spencer's neck.

"Maybe if your good now stop, we both know that those will lead to you being very frustrated." Spencer laid the remote down and pulled Ashley into her arms. The movie that was on tv was Children of the Corn. After a half hour of cuddling and watching Ashley was buried into Spencer's chest.

"Spence please, please baby turn it off." Ashley begged over the sound of her heart monitor which was going very loud and faster than normal.

"Ash, it's fake relax sweetie. I'll protect you if we ever...oh wait we already did that." Spencer kissed Ashley's forehead and turned the tv down. "No one is making you watch this, just go back to sleep."

"No, I don't wanna go back to sleep if you're here with me. How much is left to the movie?" She was going to be picking the movies from now on, lately she hasn't been a fan of scary movies.

"You're sleeping sooner or later. Only ten more minutes are left then we'll watch a movie I brought. It won't scare you love." Spencer smiled then held Ashley tighter as the girl jumped from the backseat, Ashley scream rather loud to that, Kyla who returned home not long ago had to run into the room to see if everything was okay.

"What happened!" She asked holding a hairbrush as a weapon.

"Ashley's a scaredie cat; wanna watch a movie with us?" Spencer offered finding it funny how Kyla chose a hairbrush as a weapon.

"Sure what movie?" Kyla didn't mind because well what could those two do anyways. She hoped Spencer was smart enough to pick a movie without any gun shots in it.

"The top one in my bag." She wasn't giving away the title. Ashley took the remote back and changed the channel.

"I demand to know what movie it is!" She pouted at Spencer who shook her head.

"Wait a few minuets and you'll see." Spencer was not playing games now, she was trying to do a nice thing for Ashley. Kyla placed the movie in the dvd player and sat on the couch that was never pointed at the tv so she had to move it.

"Kyla go get some food, I'm hungry." Ashley loved the fact that Kyla was pretty much her servant while she was stuck in this bed, of Spencer was too in a way but she didn't take advantage of that.

"Spencer you heard her." Kyla called behind her and wrapped a blanket around her to get comfy.

"I'm busy making sure she doesn't die Kyla. All you have to do is call a takeout place." Spencer rolled her eyes pulling Ashley closer to her.

"Fine what do you want to eat Ashley." Kyla rolled her eyes, she was going to call information for the number to whatever place Ashley wanted. She couldn't wait until she was better.

"Just Spencer." Ashley looked up and kissed Spencer deeply and the heart monitor went nuts again Spencer didn't bother to stop, she missed being with Ashley.

"Forget it I'm ordering from the new vegan store." Kyla smirked. She hated knowing that they were doing something she didn't want to see. Ashley just threw a pillow at her and told her to get fish n' chips with extra tater sauce. The movie was starting and Spencer ran down stairs to get popcorn. Ashley ran over to the dvd player to see what movie it was. She smiled it was Imagine me and you. She'd been meaning to watch that. She couldn't wait to curl up with Spencer, too bad Kyla was there.

…

Spencer smiled as she looked down at Ashley. She was fast asleep the slow beeps from the machine told Spencer that. They used everything in her bag, except one movie that was still a surprise. Spencer was wearing her least sexy pjs and she had to get dressed in the bathroom where Ashley couldn't see her, it was hard keeping Ashley's heart rate slow but she was trying. She was tired but the heart monitor was so annoying.

"Spence…you awake?" Ashley asked half asleep. She moved her side and looked up at her. Ashley was wearing a tank top and shorts to bed, she was just too warm with anything else on, she knew Spencer hated having to be careful and it killed Ashley. She wanted nothing more than to do everything and anything with Spencer to make up for prom.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, I wanted to stay awake. Watch you sleep." Spencer smiled before giving Ashley a quick small peck.

"I know the beeping is loud and annoying, you can unplug it if you really want to, I don't care." Ashley mumbled draping a arm loosely around Spencer, she found it so hard to keep her eyes open let alone listen to Spencer.

"No, we can't risk you getting hurt. If Kyla unplugged it before and you got sick again then I'd kick her ass." Spencer gave her a tired smirk.

"She has unplugged it." Ashley was spent. She barely got out of bed and she could barely keep her eyes open at eleven thirty.

"Well I won't now go to sleep." Spencer rolled her eyes at Ashley's stubbornness.

"I really love dom Spencer." Ashley smirked into Spencer's chest.

A/N: Next chapter Ashley has her first doctor's appointment. Aiden comes back to try and get Kyla back, then once she leaves the room hit on Ashley again…yes like every other Spashley fic major Aiden bashing…why must we make him a asshole..oh right he's married to Mandy.


	3. Fighting and Making Up

A/N: Okay if you are going to bash Ashley with the wrong quotes from my story and complain about who got shot then sign in and grow a pair "pppfff" I'm talking to you. Ashley does take responsibility but Spencer is a bit of an over-reactor. Feel free to bash her if you want but at least have the guts to sign in.

Ashley woke up with Spencer's hand in a certain place. The beeps were getting louder and faster she was mentally cursing that they were going to wake Spencer. She took a deep breath trying to think of things that didn't turn her on '_...baseball...Chuck Bass...videogames without hot girls...no not hot girls...Glen...Madison. There we go..._' She froze conflicted with herself. A part of her wanted to keep Spencer's hand there and the other part hated knowing that Spencer wanted to do this as badly as Ashley wanted to. She heard a sigh and watched as Spencer moved around, except for her hand. Ashley quickly shut her eyes and moved her head to the other side.

"Oh fuck." Spencer swore taking her hands out of Ashley's pants. She watched Ashley's chest move slowly up and down almost in sync with the beeping of the machine. Spencer got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face.

'_What am I doing? If Ashley woke up and noticed, this is so fucking hard. I can't believe how hard this is. We never had a problem of self control before._' Spencer looked back in the room and saw Ashley was sitting up in bed looking down. '_Crap she knew, she must hate me for that._' Spencer walked back into the room.

"Spencer...I want to....you know...I know you want to too and the doctors said I can't do anything to exciting but they didn't say I couldn't cause...excitement for you." Ashley knew it would kill her, but Spencer shouldn't be punished. Spencer narrowed her eyes trying to think about that Ashley meant.

"No Ashley, we tried that before...you really hurt Madison." Of course they had sex in the school bathroom but someone came in before Spencer could return the favour and Ashley didn't cope well with that, she was bitchy and slammed Madison into a locker for some comment that she normally would ignore.

"This time will be different, at least let me try." Ashley cupped Spencer's cheeks and kissed her passionately; the beeps increased but not close to the danger level. Spencer broke the kiss with great effort.

"That proves it...you're not going to...do that with me." Spencer gently pushed Ashley back down on the bed.

"Kyla! Spencer won't let me do something unselfish!" Ashley shouted making sure she woke up her half sister.

"Why would she care?" Spencer asked with a playful smirk. She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom to get dressed.

"You are like the worst girlfriend right now...okay maybe not but still..." Ashley companied and turned on the tv. Of course nothing was on. Kyla stood in the doorway.

"Ashley, I'm trying to sleep, that is pretty hard to do with that beeping." Kyla glared before storming off.

"Useless piece of shit!" Ashley called out after her.

"You know I thought that you almost dying would bring you two closer...Why do you have to stir things up?" Spencer asked now fully dressed in jeans and a white t shirt.

"It's her fault..." Ashley passed Spencer the remote and bit her bottom lip looking down at her knee; she was good at the whole innocent child getting yelled at look.

"You're older, act it." Spencer took the remote and laid down behind Ashley wrapping her arms around her.

"Spencer...can we talk like a serious one about Aiden..." Ashley didn't know how this would go and it was better to do it while Spencer was in a good mood after the night they had.

"What about him?" Spencer asked moving so she was face to face with Ashley.

"I'm going to talk to him and hang with him like before..." Ashley paused knowing that Spencer was going to say something.

"Ashley have you noticed how he's not around? This is bullshit; I do everything for you and you want to be with him!" Spencer got off the bed, she was livid.

"Spencer! Let me finish. I love you, I only want to be with you. If I'm not with you then everything is broken, when I was in my coma I had a dream, I was here with my dad but everything was broken because I thought I was going to die without you knowing how much I love you. Aiden's been there through a lot of stuff that happened. That doesn't go away. I have no plans of leaving you, or any desire too." Ashley got off the bed getting between Spencer and the door.

"Ashley shut up! There's difference between an old friend and someone whose kid you almost had!" Spencer shouted back.

"Yeah Spencer almost! He was there after we lost it, he was there when we found out! You see one fucking tape of my life before you and you start flipping out! Do you talk to your friends from Ohio? Ex boyfriends? Yes I still love Aiden as a brother nothing like you, how many times do I have to say it! I don't want to be with him! I want to be with you, I need to! Without you everything is broken and dark..." Ashley didn't notice the loud fast beeping of her heart rate or the tears running down her face, she was more concerned about keeping Spencer in the room.

"I don't keep old videos of me and my exes after sex talking about how much we love each other!" Spencer shouted she noticed the beeping but right now she was too mad to notice.

"I thought we already talked about that..." Ashley was getting sick of fighting, her chest was killing her. "Spencer just go take my car or a cab I don't care just leave." Ashley staggered back to her bed she needed her meds.

"Fine." Spencer stormed out leaving the room and then the house. Spencer was angry with Ashley, but she knew she just had to leave before she said something shed regret.

She took Ashley car and decided to just drive around before going home. She'd come back for her bag later.

...

Aiden was sitting in his car in Ashley's driveway. He was going to check up on Ashley see how she was doing then go talk to Kyla. He stayed out of everyone's way laying low. He tried to call Ashley but her phone was off. He called Kyla earlier who told him he could come down for a short while to talk. He just had to get out and walk in...any day now...

Kyla opened the door and smirked. She was willing to talk to Aiden about everything. She wouldn't go back with him of course, it was one thing to break up because you like someone else, it was another thing when you're in love with your girlfriend's gay sister. Aiden figured it was time now to get out of the car.

"Um...hey..." He looked anyway but at Kyla.

"Hey, let's get the hard part over with okay. Just get in." Kyla rolled her eyes as he walked passed her. "No you can't see Ashley, Spencer's up stairs with her anyways and I doubt she wants to see you either."

"That's fine, came here for you." Aiden flashed her a grin he hoped was charming.

"I want to get back together. I liked you and I still do but what I feel towards Ashley is strong and we have history...which I hope we can have as well, aside from the pregnancy." Aiden smiled hopefully at Kyla, he would understand of course if she was still mad at him, she had every right to be, right when they were going to sleep together he announced his love for her sister and ruined her relationship with Spencer. She wondered if they'd be together if Ashley didn't get shot.

"I dunno Aiden, I'm still mad at you." He nodded.

"I get it, I'll just go away." He spun on his heels heading out again.

"We'll have to go back to square one; you're still not getting down my pants." That stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm okay with that." He grinned and they made their way to her room. Passing Ashley's room they heard the familiar beeps only faster through the closed door.

"Is that good or bad?" Aiden asked stopping in front of the door, he wanted to go check on her see how she was doing but Kyla shot him a warning look.

"Spencer's in there with her so, no that's not bad. Ash always had a fast heart rate if Spencer is in a ten meter radius." Kyla explained grabbing his hand and leading him into her room.

...

Ashley was curled up in her bed, she took two of those pills the doctors told her to use if she was in a lot of pain. It wasn't a pain killer it was a really low dose of a sedative that slowed your heart rate but it helped somewhat. She knew bringing up Aiden would cause a fight but it had to happen sooner or later and they might as well get it over with now then it'll just mean more make up sex. Ashley heard voices outside her door, one was Aiden and the other was Kyla. They thought Spencer was still in good that means they'll leave her alone. She was crying pretty hard which didn't help at all. She finally decided that she could do things for herself. She unplugged the machine first, and then unwired herself. She got in the shower and leaned her head agents the cold tile. She was tired and sad and over all she just wanted was to be held by Spencer and have everything go back to normal.

She got out of the shower and threw on a bathrobe made of towel like material. Her phone went off and she answered it with a sigh, it was Spencer. She wasn't looking forward to more fighting she didn't think she could handle it.

"Ash, I'm sorry I over reacted, you should be able to spend time with your friends, even if they have feelings for you. I guess I just got jealous..." She sounded sad.

"It's okay Spence, I knew a fight would happen I just wanted everything to be over with while we couldn't have sex instead of when we're making up for the loss time." Ashley explained her reasoning, of course it was due to sex, almost everything Ashley did was due to sex...or Spencer...or sex with Spencer.

"Are you okay I don't hear the annoying beeps, did you unhook yourself? Why did you unhook yourself?" Spencer's voice went right to panic mode.

"I got a shower. I had to talk it off but it's fine it's been half an hour and I'm okay." Ashley was currently getting into her first pair of jeans since being in the hospital.

"Have you eaten yet?" Spencer knew she should've gotten something ready for Ashley before she left but of course she was too mad to do anything for her.

"Nope, I'm heading down stairs to get something to eat. Too bad the cook's on holiday." Ashley joked; she did have a cook but only during the holidays when her mom threw a ton of parties of course Spencer didn't know that.

"You have a cook and you make me cook for you all time?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Well kinda...he has cancer so he's off a lot." Ashley knew that sounded bad. She now had a shirt on as well.

"What Ashley's that horrible!" Spencer couldn't believe Ashley's mother made him work when he was dying.

"And complete bull." Ashley smirked she left her room heading down stairs, she found it a bit hard a first since the farthest she walked was to the bathroom in her room the odd time running which left her clutching her chest on the toilet.

"I still don't hear the beeping you have five seconds to rewire yourself before I call an ambulance." Spencer was sitting on her bed, she spent quite a fair bit of gas but thankfully knowing Spencer was getting her car Ashley left her credit card in the glove box for her, of course having that in her hands when she was mad was very very bad but Ashley bought her a very nice "I'm sorry" gift.

"Don't call one Spencer I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, Aiden and Kyla are in her room, so I'm kinda left to my own devices. I'm sure if I passed out they'd hear the bang and come get me." She hoped they would she wasn't on best terms with either of them right now.

"Stay on the phone with me until you hook yourself back up." Spencer ordered. If she wasn't waiting for her dad to cook lunch (one which everyone had to be home for) then she would've been on her way there by now.

"Okay, Okay, I'm walking down-" She was cut off by a loud bang.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed into the fall almost falling off her bed.

"Dropped the phone, I'm okay. Okay entering the kitchen now." Ashley love protective Spencer to a degree. "Opening the freezer...someone ate all the toaster strudels!"

"Is there no end to the evil in this world; order out Ash." Spencer couldn't help but roll her eyes at her.

Ashley heard a beep and looked at her phone, the stupid battery died. She was looking for the house phone. They had one phone maybe...her mom used a cell phone more than the house phone as well. She felt the small pain in her chest grow, maybe she should go rest for a bit. She ran up the stairs stopping near the top. She grabbed her chest and screamed out in pain collapsing. Her heart rate was going nuts even with the pills in her, she felt something sticky on her skin.

Aidan and Kyla heard Ashley scream and both ran to her room only to find her on the stairs, blood seeping through her shirt. Aidan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed, pulling her shirt up Kyla passed him the wire-padded things and new tape on them he did his best putting them on mostly guessing with the red skin. Kyla plugged it in and turned it on, the beeping was slow, really slow. Aidan leaned down close to her mouth not for True Love's kiss (That's Spencer's job) but to see if she was breathing, she was. Kyla handed him a needle.

"It's like use for emergencies thing, if she's not dying but fully out we have to inject her with this and call the hospital for further instructions.

"Thanks for helping me with her Aidan but I think you should go now." Kyla gave him a small smile, the-could-be steroid junkie just nodded.

"Call me when she wakes up okay." He left the room and then the house wondering what Ashley was doing out of bed in the first place if Spencer was there.

...

Spencer was sitting on the bed with Kyla on Ashley's other side. She still had the bloody shirt on, Kyla got one of the big ass thick bandages the hospital gave them over the bullet hole, the reason Ashley had to be carefully was because it wasn't fully healed and she had reopened it. There was a microwave, mini fridge and mini freezer in the room now. This was so Ashley could feed herself if she was home alone without hurting herself. She woke for a few minutes before Spencer came then she only walked to the bathroom and came back and went back to sleep. Paula was called who yelled a lot. If Ashley wasn't going to listen to the doctor's then she could die and Spencer looked really upset and that made Ashley upset and Kyla ran out of them room. She nuzzled into Spencer's side and looked up at the younger girl tapping her lips. Spencer just gave a laugh and kissed said lips.

"I'm sorry, I ran up the stairs I just wanted to recharge my phone before you called an ambulance." Ashley frowned she hated that she was causing Spencer so much worry and pain.

"I'm gonna go call out if you need me Ashley, really no matter what it is." Kyla left the room she felt guilty for Ashley getting worst.

"You're lucky Kyla and Aidan found you..." Spencer stopped; she didn't want to think about what could've happened.

"I'm lucky I have you after everything." Ashley muttered wrapping her arms around Spencer. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'm staying right here." Spencer whispered knowing how tired and drained Ashley was.

A/N: Okay there you go, Aiden bashing (I'm sorry Mandy, no disrespect to Matt your husband or soon to be husband), the usual fight, Kyla being a pain in the ass and Ashley being a stubborn dumbass. Paula isn't meant to be bitchy, normally after heart surgery if you don't listen to doctors you tend to die or come close too, she was trying to make Ashley see how important it was she careful.


	4. Dinner, Hooters and Surprises

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LONG NOTE but reviews must be answered people take the time to write them and I enjoy answering them. **

**I did plan to skip ahead until Ashley was better but I'll leave it to you guys to decided. **

**Uber-Spy thanks for the review and compliment. Although I read in a interview Mandy doesn't have FB sorry I guess that account is a fake. **

**Okay for the record they broke up after the miscarriage, I am not denying he could have slept with Madison but they were officially together. **

'**pppfff' I rather enjoy reading your reviews, I find them amusing. I stated she over-reacted to the video with Ashley and Aiden, she seems to over-react to anything from Ashley's past except as Wiki states her "numerous female lovers". The bond between Ashley and Aiden is more than physical I have a feeling if they had the child they wouldn't be together but a close knit family that saw other people. Aiden wanted to be with Ashley again, I don't believe he was trying to hurt Spencer he just wanted to go after what he wanted after helping them get what they wanted (i.e. running away). If you did have a sign in then I could respond that way and spare this long AN. Tell you what here is my email. heather_butt666 hotmail . com (remove the spaces) Feel free to discuss this some more. I do check things over before I write it up.**

**Now that's done with ON WITH THE FIC **

Ashley was lying across the Carlin's family couch, it was a few weeks after she pushed herself. Paula talked with her doctor and they both agreed the fresh air could be good for her. She had her pills and the tranquilizer in her bag just in case. She had to take it easy of course, she was really pushing it with her head in Spencer's lap.

"I think its Glen's turn to pick the movie we watch." Spencer warned him before not to pick one that had guns or anything that could be a gunshot, her parents warned him too.

"Fun, when we eating I'm hungry." Ashley pouted looking up at Spencer.

"Soon, and you're always hungry." Spencer was playing with Ashley's hair the tv was playing Gilmore Girls well was. Glen walked in and turned the channel.

"Did you get to keep the bullet?" He asked Ashley seeing her for the first time since Prom.

"Glen!" Paula yelled not believing how insensitive her son could be.

"What? If I got shot I'd want to keep it." He looked at Ashley clearly awaiting her answer.

"Yeah I got it, but it's not like a regular bullet, it's all bent at the front where it you know went into me." She didn't find it hard to talk about she found it slightly amusing. She knew from the atmosphere that everyone else thought Glen she just shut up.

"Do you have it on you?" He wanted to see it, Spencer knew Ashley kept it, she saw her rolling it in between her fingers. Spencer knew it was in a wooden white box with Ashley's name painted in beautiful script. She asked where she got the box from and Ashley smiled and said that apparently the day she was born her "uncle" Teddy painted it, he made the whole thing himself and wanted to make sure it stayed perfect until she saw it. Once she did she bit it. There was a small line from where Ashley's gums met the not quite dry paint.

"No it's at my house, I don't carry it with me." She knew that would drive her insane.

"You should like get it put on a chain so you could wear it as a necklace or get a tattoo of it." Glen suggested. While Spencer frowned, Ashley had a lifelong scar above her heart to remember she was shot she didn't need anything else.

"Yeah maybe." She replied thoughtful.

"Glen can you put back the show now." Spencer was getting annoyed at him.

"No one wants to watch that." His show was X men Evolution. Spencer sighed, Ashley loved the X men, she lost.

"Guy's dinner's up!" Arthur called out from the table placing everything on the table.

"Yes!" Ashley shot up and felt a arm around her shoulders and sighed, Spencer was making sure Ashley didn't get too excited, sadly she loved her Dad's cooking, someone who didn't has yet to be found. Arthur gave a small laugh at her reaction and watched as the teens sat around the table.

...

Ashley and Spencer were up in her room. They were kissing not very intense but small sweet kisses over and over. Spencer was playing with Ashley's hair twirling it around her fingers or running her hands through it. Ashley knew how hard last year was for Spencer. She wanted to make her last year special. Ashley smiled looking at Spencer.

"I'm thinking about getting a motorcycle." Ashley spoke leaving a trail of kisses down Spencer's neck.

"Wait what? Ash why do you want one you just got a new car." Spencer lightly pushed Ashley off her.

"I just want one. I'm keeping my car. I mean I'll still need a car when we go back to school." Spencer just nodded. Her dad said things like this was natural when someone had a near death experience. It was healthy and fine as long as Ashley was safe.

"Yeah I guess, just like rent one for awhile in case you change your mind." Spencer sat up and cupped Ashley's face in her hand kissing her deeply. She couldn't wait for their lives to get back to normal; it had been interrupted for so long Spencer almost forgot what that was like. Ashley quickly responded Spencer was such a good kisser she never wanted to stop, sadly Spencer broke away.

"Okay I'll rent one if we do that again." Ashley pouted.

"I would but I gotta get you home, your three hours are up." Spencer sighed and got off her bed holding out her hand for Ashley to take. It was amazing Paula wasn't up there or maybe she learned her lesson the hard way about that.

"Fine, you sleeping over?" Ashley had to ask, after that kiss she wanted many many more and did not like having to wait until tomorrow.

"I'll check." Spencer went into the kitchen while Ashley got her coat and shoes on, the coat wasn't because it was cold out, it was for some reason she ignored the doctors explain.

Spencer grinned as she walked back in. "I can, but I have to meet them at church." Spencer called out a good-bye after Ashley and left leading the older girl to the car.

...

Ashley fell asleep in the car and Spencer kissed her awake.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Eleven I think. Come on let's get you in bed." Spencer wrapped an arm around Ashley; she was shaking from the cold wind that was rare for the summer night.

"You too?" Ashley mumbled. She was so tired, she found that funny because for her to fall asleep before two am. On a Saturday night was rare. At least she had someone else in her bed, that part didn't change.

"No Ashley, I'm going to go slip in with Kyla." Spencer couldn't stop herself from teasing her. Ashley just stopped in her tracks.

"That's not funny, I'm the hotter one." Spencer gave her a quick reassuring kiss.

"Yes you are now let's go." Spencer led her through the door and they crashed on Ashley's bed.

"I don't wanna go change outfits..." That was Ashley's way of letting Spencer know she was going to sleep in her panties and/or bra. Spencer rolled her eyes and went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Ashley just looked down at them.

"Ash, I would dress you but we both know that in a few short minuets we'll be driving to the hospital." Spencer rolled her eyes glad that she left her clothes here. She grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top from Ashley's dresser then decided agents it. Ashley way to turned on when Spencer was wearing her pants.

"Urg fine!" Ashley got up and stripped leaving only her panties on, Spencer shut her eyes tightly trying to ignore the half naked Ashley.

"Ashley get dressed now!" Spencer yelled rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"God you are so mean." Ashley rolled her eyes but got redressed anyways and got under the sheets waiting for Spencer to climb in with her.

"I'm mean? You're a tease!" Spencer went into the bathroom and changed into the pjs she brought with her the other night. She rewired Ashley and watched the older girl fall asleep as soon as the beeps started, climbing in next to Ashley she wrapped her arm around her stomach and curled her face into her chest, being mindful of the wires.

...

Ashley woke up alone in the bed to the beeps. She reached out to touch Spencer only hearing paper crinkle instead. She sat up and read the note, it was short, Spencer had to leave and didn't want to wake her up. Ashley turned off the machine and went to get a shower she sent a text to Kyla asking her if she wanted to go with her to Denny's or something for lunch or whatever meal corresponded with the hour. Ashley was like this a lot, go to sleep wake up not knowing the time, getting something to eat and falling back asleep. She was getting back on a normal sleeping clock. She walked out of her bathroom already dressed with her hair done and started working on her make-up. Spencer was gone to church so Ashley was car less not that she was fit to drive. She looked at her phone, it was just her today Kyla was already at Aiden's. She sighed and called a few of her friends from before, asking what they were doing. Hanging up the phone Ashley smirked, she was going to Hooters. She left Spencer a text telling her where to find her and that she had her cell with her.

...

Spencer was sitting on Ashley's bed waiting for her to come home, Kyla came home and let her in. She called Ashley a few times but one of her friends answer saying Ashley was in the bathroom or asleep. Spencer was getting tired of this, she called Ashley's phone one last time before she was going home.

"**Hello?**" A non-Ashley voice asked into the phone, she heard people screaming and yelling in the background and a waitress (she assumed) welcoming them to Hooters. Of course Ashley would go there, when she could barley walk down stairs by herself, go to a place where only half naked women rubbed and flashed you for tips...She was so going down there now...to get Ashley of course...

"Which hooters are you in." Spencer didn't care who this girl was, Ashley couldn't cheat on her if she wanted too.

"**Wait, is this her mom?**" The bimbo asked before Ashley took her phone. "**Hello?**"

"Ashley which Hooters are you in and you better not be drinking." Spencer was already in the car driving out of the driveway, the Hooters where a block away from each other.

"**The one by the strip club, the girl one. Why can't I drink**?" She knew why of course she just wanted to tease Spencer.

"It'll react with your meds and you'll die of a heart attack or it'll stop your heart, did you drink yet?" Spencer didn't realize just how fast she was going until she came to a turn and went up on four wheels.

"**Nope, oh after this we're all going to a club you gotta come too.**" Ashley spoke with a mouthful of wings.

"No Ashley, I'm bring you home and you're going back to bed." Spencer hung up and kept her eyes on the road, she was going well over the speed limit and honestly didn't care if she got pulled over.

...

Spencer had never been into a Hooters before and she wasn't shocked at all. It was like every tv show made it out to be, she found Ashley easily enough and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Ready to go baby?" She whispered in her ear, getting looks from the other girls, Spencer saw them in tabloids now and then and on VH1 and MTV, not a lot, they were less known than Ashley.

"Yeah, if I have too." Ashley turned so only Spencer saw her face and slightly pouted, she knew she had to go back but she didn't want too. She wanted to stay here and hang out.

"Yup you do, let's go, if you're good there's something special in it for you." Spencer smirked as Ashley shot up in her seat and wiped the last bit of sause off her fingers.

"Let's go before I need more medication." Ashley gave a flick of her wrist as a good bye to her friends. She slipped a arm around Spencer and laid her head on her shoulder as they walked to her car.

"So what's my special something?" Ashley asked putting on her seatbelt as Spencer pulled out of her spot.

"I'm not going to yell at you." Spencer replied simply as she drove.

"Yell at me for what? Today? Spence, I was bored, Sarah called asked what I was doing, and we were out longer than I thought but I swear that's it. You know I've been listening to the doctors." Ashley defended pulling the hoodie she bought from there tighter around herself.

"Going to Hooters without your Girlfriend..." Spencer wasn't jealous but that didn't mean she didn't liked Ashley checking out women without her there with her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Spencer, tell you what, we'll go to hooters, and strip clubs...and...Sex shops!" Ashley snuggled into Spencer as they raced down the streets, normally Ashley wouldn't distract Spencer when she was driving, she wasn't that great when she had her full focus on the road.

"Ashley, it's fine, I never thought of going to a strip club or a sex shop with you before and to be fair we couldn't get in anyways." Spencer took one hand off the wheel to run it through Ashley's hair.

"Both hands!" Ashley screamed as they swerved towards oncoming traffic. Spencer rolled her eyes but place both hands on the wheel anyways. "I could get us in, it'll be fun." Ashley grabbed the car door hand to keep her in the car when Spencer crashed it.

"Let's talk about this later okay." Spencer didn't want to have this conversation when she had to keep her hands to herself.

"If you keep driving like this, there won't be a later." Ashley closed her eyes, wanting the car ride to be over, she loved driving and hated having to sit and do nothing.

"Oh shut up." Spencer turned on the radio trying to keep Ashley quiet.

...

Ashley was in bed beeping away. Spencer leaned down and kissed her forehead getting a grumble from her. This was a routine, Spencer creeping out of bed trying to wake up Ashley, Ashley swearing she wasn't going to fall asleep because she wanted to answer Spencer's call when she got home so they could say goodnight right before they fall asleep. This never happened.

...

Ashley was sitting in bed having just woken up around two in the afternoon and decided to watch the news.

"**Still no news on the identities of the shooters from the King High Prom shooting. Authorities are closing the case file claiming the chance of a trail to follow has been distorted, and calling this gang violence. Rick were any of the victims known gang members?**" The blonde young female reported, Kristy asked turning to the middle aged slightly bald male reported.

"**It is unknown for some but I think we can all agree survivor Ashley Davies is part of no gang.**" Ashley rolled her eyes, she figured this would be done with after a week.

"**It's been a eventful year for the Davies hasn't it.**" Kristy smiled at the camera and Ashley turned off the tv, she wanted to get out and away from them.

...

Ashley walked into the store in front of her, the fact that she was going around town in a taxi at all was amazing, she had her meds and everything with her. She held the bullet Paula gave her and walked into a gun shop. She walked up to the counter and laid the bullet down on the counter.

"Give me the gun that can shoot this bullet, this exact bullet." She narrowed her eyes at him. The man was middle age, balding, and looked slimy. He nodded and set a gun down on the counter.

"Three day holding period." He spoke licking his lips. Ashley placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter along with the price of the gun and one round ammunition.

"Have a nice day." He kept his eyes on Ashley as she walked out slipping the gun in the waist of her jeans. She had big plans for this thing. Very big plans.


	5. Sorry!

Hello Sadly I have come down with a ton of writer's block that and I'm in love Wizards of Waverly place and when I'm thinking about a story out of nowhere Alex and Juliet come in and start making out so this story (and every story since all my stories that are not WOWP are getting this note I am lazy) is on a hiatus blame my love for Selena Gomez and that blonde chick that plays Juliet.....Bridget...something I think) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Why? Why? Why? Who?

**A/N: Hey my lovely amazing readers if you like this fic check out my homepage where I have Girltrash! fics (okay one chapter of one story but i'm getting to it just have no readers) Milby all the way.**

"**pppfff" That did happen my first girlfriend and her ex were really close, they went through a lot together and the ex told me she had feelings still, I said that was okay because I trusted my girlfriend. I don't see why people find it hard to trust people you love, I've been cheated on (not by said old girlfriend) and when my girlfriend now goes to hang out with friends and a recent ex (that she dumped) is there I don't flip out I trust that she'll be faithful and I know that I have nothing to worry about. Spencer at the beginning was going nuts asking Ashley what she was. I'm not trying to sound harsh but if you don't like Spencer in this then don't read it. That's all I can say. This is Spencer from my point of view, Team Ashley. I find Spencer annoying and bitchy and how to put it...needy. Ashley is but in the "I lost you once and it killed me, I can't lose you again" way. I admit season three Ashley was annoying but nothing compare to Spencer "I'm breaking up with my amazing girlfriend who has issues so I can be with this chick who smokes and oh yeah HITS ME" **

**Pppfff let's make it easier on the other readers, truce? I'll lay of the Spencer bashing a bit and we can agree to disagree on Spencer's over-reacting or lack of. **

**Oh I have no idea what a non BB gun feels like. Nor getting shot thank god.**

**That was too long...I am sorry! **

Ashley was sitting on her bed the gun was sitting next to Ashley on the bed she had yet to hold it, she wasn't ready for it yet, the gun was unloaded and the safety was on. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath picking it up and feeling it heavy in her hands , she pointed it at her chest knowing it was aligned with the scar, her heart was racing so she knew she must be doing something right. Pulling the trigger, she squeezed her eyes shut and of course nothing happened. She sighed lying down.

"Ashley you awake?" Kyla called down the hall. "Yeah hang on just a sec!" She called back shoving the gun under a pillow, she'll put it back in the box under her bed later.

Kyla was in the doorway and Ashley rolled her eyes, why was is so hard for Kyla to fucking knock, one day she will walk in on someone masturbating and everyone will hear her bitch...poor Glen, or Aiden...hehe Spencer. The heart monitor was going faster again.

"Would you shut up!" She yelled at the machine. Kyla just looked at her.

"I was going to go get something to eat and was thinking we could like see a flick later or something."

"Why would I spend the day with someone who can't get her own friends when I can spend it with someone who matters!" Ashley slammed the door in the youngest Woods' face. She sunk to the floor not caring that the beeps joined to one. She felt tears sting her eyes and bit her lip. She wasn't going to cry. The tears streamed down her face and didn't bother to answer her phone when it went off. She held her head in her hands, she had a plan to do, and she needed to get ready for it.

"I wish that fucking bullet did its job!" Kyla screamed back through the door, foots step could be heard stomping down the hall. Ashley took a deep breath keeping her calm. She took the gun and went into her bathroom; she had to get use to it without being so afraid. She pointed it at the mirror and took off the safety. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, she was still shaking but not that much. She went back to her bed and pulled a black wooden box out from under her bed and placed the gun in there before closing it and shoving it back under. She then took out her phone and called Glen.

"I know you have a load of gun movies, come to my house and bring them, I want to get over this fear." He agreed and said he'll be over in a few minutes, she told him not to tell Spencer. Spencer thought she was in a therapy session but they took the summer off for them.

...

Spencer was listening to Kyla bitch about Ashley. She refused to say her girlfriend was a complete and total bitch.

"Then I told her I wished the bullet killed her...I know that's horrible and I don't mean it but she said hurtful things too!" Kyla sighed into the phone. She called Aiden first, figuring Spencer was on the phone with Ashley.

"Yeah that's pretty mean saying you wished she was dead. When is Ashley's session over?" Spencer was going to surprise her with a movie afterwards.

"What session?" Kyla asked confused, she was sitting in her room and looked out the window as Glen parked a car in the driveway and got out, something in his hands. Ashley, lied to Spencer and told Glen to come over...She was throwing a surprise party for Spencer! "Her therapy session is a double today and then she has her doctor's appointment, I'll tell her to give you a call when she's out okay?" She had to cover for Ashley or else they'd be fighting nonstop again.

"Oh...yeah sure thanks Kyla." Spencer hung up and collapsed on her bed, she heard Glen go out when she was still on the phone and rolled her eyes, he was playing basketball with Aiden way too much for his knee. She knew Ashley didn't tell her she had a doctor's appointment right after therapy, she normally had Spencer go with her to the doctor's. Something was going on, then again it was Ashley, she was more than likely just being her distant self...well old self. Spencer was glad she didn't really meet that Ashley.

Spencer hated not knowing where her girlfriend was. She needed to at least have a text telling her what was going on.

...

Glen and Ashley were in her room, Glen on the couch, they were playing Call Of Duty on x box first. Now and then Ashley would pause the game until she calmed down or unfroze from the fear. Glen was pretty cool about it only made fun of her once or twice.

"Do you wanna stop?" Glen asked the game was still paused and Ashley had her eyes tightly closed, her heart rate was going nuts, it wasn't until Glen noticed she was shaking that he actually went to her and held her.

"It's all fake Ashley, come on you know you're safe here." Glen knew that she had every right to be freaked out but she knew it was all fake. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm down but she couldn't it, there was so many guns shots at once. She took a few deep breathes and looked up at Glen.

"Oh my god..." Kyla's voice was heard and Glen and Ashley jumped apart. They didn't do anything but Kyla clearly thought they did.

"You're cheating on Spencer with Glen? I mean no offence Glen but Ash you can do so much better." Ashley rolled her eyes as Glen face palmed.

"Nothing happened, I want to get over my fear of guns and called Glen who has the biggest movie and game collection with them, I didn't want Spencer to know 'cause she would flip at it. I had a small panic attack or whatever it's called and Glen was just helping me calm down." She was going to have to explain this all to Spencer she knew.

"Yeah Kyla, nothing happened, I wouldn't do that with Ashley." He got a look from Ashley and quickly covered for himself. " 'Cause I just think about what you must have done with Spencer and that's enough for any brother to get creped out." He had his hands up in defence before sitting back down on his spot on the couch.

"Whatever, like I care." Kyla rolled her eyes and stomped down the hall.

...

Spencer got a bus as close to Ashley's house as she could and saw Glen's car in the driveway. She didn't think anything of it, he was probably hanging out with Aiden and Kyla. She didn't knock, she was always yelled at by Kyla or Ashley about knocking and just headed to Ashley's room to wait for her girlfriend when she heard two voices coming from the should be empty room.

"I'm gonna get you!" She knew that was Ashley's voice.

"Oh you wish Princess your ass is mine!" That was Glen's...

'_What the fuck is going on?' _ Spencer thought, she pressed her back up agents the wall, she didn't want to see for herself if Ashley was cheating on her with Glen.

"Fuck! I can't believe you did that! I told you I wanted to be on top!" Spencer was trying to think of what else they could talk about.

"Na uh, I don't care how you and Spence do it but I am always on top." Spencer had enough of this.

"What the hell are you two doing!" She expected the see them on top of each other, not across the room from each other playing Mario Cart, Glen was first player on the top screen, he just bet Ashley in the race. She always played this game with Ashley and Ashley was always first player.

"Playing Mario Cart...why do people think we're fucking?" She looked at Glen for the last part and got a shrugged then a loud ding from the tv which meant the race had started.

"Fuck!" Ashley went from 2nd to 8th and threw a pillow at Glen. Ashley just went to the bed to lie down with her suppose to be sick girlfriend.

"Why are you here Glen?" Spencer asked wrapping a arm around Ashley's waist as she laid down on her stomach.

"I called him and told him to come with all his gun movies and games, I knew you wouldn't approve so I lied." Glen was about to win when Ashley restarted the race and paused. She placed the controlled down and kissed Spencer's lips. "I'm sorry Spence but I need to get over this so I don't need to be rushed to the hospital from a car back firing." She gave a small pout and tried to get Spencer to understand.

"If you just told me I would've understood, I would have been here making sure you were okay." She sighed, she loved Ashley, she just didn't fully trust her.

"I did that." Glen pointed out waiting for the diva to put the game back on.

"How?" Spencer knew something had to be up if Glen would help Ashley.

"I just held her and told her that it was all fake and she was safe." He stated not knowing this was a big issue for them.

"Oh so Glen is okay to be here for you but you don't want me?" Spencer was sitting up fully now getting ready to leave.

"No Spence it's not like that." Ashley sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm just gonna go." Glen pointed to the door only taking a few games and two movies with him.

"Then what is it like Ashley? I want to help you, but you make it so hard."

"Isn't that why you love me? I make everything exciting." Ashley smiled and got a kiss in return.

"Nope. You make everything difficult but you get one free pass okay. Next time just explain things to me instead of hiding. I mean you must have been pretty desperate to hang out with Glen." Spencer rolled her eyes and Ashley started kissing down her neck.

"I love make up sex." The brunet commented before her hand slipped up the blonde's shirt, the beeps were loud and fast so Spencer just turned off the machine. She was pretty sure Ashley could handle it.

...

Spencer was sitting in a chair in the ER waiting room. After shirts came off and she kissed down Ashley's neck she had to rush her to the hospital while getting her to breath in a paper bag.

The doctor that had been attending to Ashley came out he looked mad.

"Ms. Carlin, if you and Ashley do not listen to our limitations it will result in serious injury or worst for her. You both got lucky today, since she can not be left on her own, and you are the one taking care of her mostly, we are keeping her under constant supervision to try and undo the damage your blatant disregard for anyone's safety." He was really mad.

"Wait can you keep Ashley here agents her will?" Spencer knew they couldn't do that in a metal institution it was the only thing keeping her out.

"For her own safety yes..." He narrowed his eyes at her. He kicked Spencer out of the waiting room and she went to Ashley's to tell Kyla what just happened.

...

Ashley pulled out her IV and left the hospital, she didn't change out of her clothes when she was admitted. She was not staying in this stinky horrible place. She hated hospitals.

She called a taxi and left for her house where she went in to get money to pay for said taxi, as well as something else from her room then she took a Taxi down town. She bought a black zip up hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans with convers, she started heading down to where all the Gangs went. She was going to find out who shot her, she had one bullet, for them, right in the fucking heart.

**Okay next chapter will take of right from here.**


	7. Dumbass

A/N: Props for simplyathinker who co-wrote this chapter and made it six pages longer than normal big claps for her everyone.

While Ashley was in the taxi on her way to face her shooter, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Questions ran through her mind. Could she do it? What if the other gang members tried to retaliate after she did it? If they did, would they kill her family? Or worse, Spencer...

She didn't even want to think about Spencer dying. Her world would be shatter if Spencer was killed. She wouldn't have a world anymore if Spencer was dead. But she just had to believe that wouldn't happen. Spencer and she will be just fine and the fucker who shot her will get exactly what he deserves.

The taxi driver started become more weary as he approached the gang infested area. He suddenly stopped the taxi.

"I'm sorry, little lady. But I can't do this! You on your own from here. I'm not getting shot trying to drive some stranger around!"

Ashley didn't think about what the taxi driver said, just got out of the car. She stuck the gun in the back of her jeans and pulled the hoodie over it.

She was a block away from the beginning of the gang area. She just kept her mind on revenge. She just kept her mind on her shooter. She just wanted to see him hurt. She wanted his life to be effected like her's was. She can't even have sex with her girlfriend without having to go to the ER!

She continued to walk until she saw two gang members in a dark blue hoodie and a blood red hoodie farther down the sidewalk. She ducked behind a wall, sneaked close enough to hear them, and listened.

"Shit, man. The cops gonna come for me soon. I know it. I feel like they watchin' me every move I make. I didn't mean to shoot her. Shouldn't have tried to get him at prom. Too many witness and -"said one in jeans and a dark blue hoodie,

"Yo, man! Chill! Don't sweat it. The cops haven't even been doing their more than average creeping around here and no one was killed. They have cases where mother fuckers were stabbed, beaten with bats, or in drug rings. You think they gonna really search hard for you when you **almost** killed someone? Now quit worryin' and stop acting like a little wimp." one said with a blood red hoodie.

This infuriated Ashley. How come they aren't worrying about the cops? They aren't doing their jobs if gangsters aren't worried about them! This made Ashley feel the fire for revenge even more. If the cops weren't going to take care of this fucker, then she will. After all weren't people always bitching that cops only helped the pretty white rich people? Hello Pretty Famous Rich White Teenage Girl here!

As Ashley blood was beginning to boil, a black SUV came up to pick the two gang members up. Ashley knew that luck was on her side. It was now or never. Sneaking across the street to get to the side of the SUV where her shooter was, she mentally prepared herself. She reached behind her to grab the gun and pulled it out cocking it.

A black Hummer sped by and slammed in front of her blacking her path. The door swung open.

"I go away for three months and hear you got shot after you fucked up with all the fucking girls in LA. Get your ass in the car now Davies." A women in her late twenties said looking at her, she had long blonde hair, a thin A lister's body, and brand name shades over her pale green eyes. She pulled Ashley into the car and sped off, she was only down here because an ex's brother was living here and she gave him a ride home.

"Maggie, let me out." Ashley told her ignoring her other words.

"Like fuck, if I knew you'd do half the shit you did I wouldn't have unleashed you onto the lesbian population of LA, I am not doing that again." She rolled her eyes.

"I have a long term girlfriend. Have for awhile." She rolled her eyes, she hadn't talk to Maggie in forever but she knew for whatever reason there was something between them, maybe it Maggie herself, maybe it was what she showed her, hell maybe she felt nothing special between her and Ashley, it was all in Ashley's head.

"Good don't fuck it up." She warned. She just had a one year anniversary with her girlfriend. "Well, never mind. You're doing that now."

"I am not fucking it up now! Why would you think that?" Maggie did not know her this well.

"You were shot by gang members, you were just in their 'hood' I bet anything you got a piece on you, the same one that shot you no less and your pretty, yet dumbass head thought you'd go and shot your shooter.

"...How the hell do you know me so well?" She was getting sick of this.

"It happens a lot with drive by victims." She shrugged, Ashley forget she had a degree in physiology.

"Where are you taking me?" She put her seat back feeling tired.

"My place, where I am going to call your girlfriend to come and keep an eye on your locked up ass while I work. How is having a baby sister?" She teased flashing a smiled.

"Shut up and drive." Ashley said pulling the gun out from her waistband. She pointed it at Maggie. "Turn around and drive me back." Maggie just laughed.

"Stop it Ash, You need help sweetie, I know you don't think you need it, you didn't think you needed any after the miscarriage, then look how you ended up after? When you got help."

"I don't need help, nothing is wrong." She yelled moving closer to the door and away from Maggie, she put the gun down she knew she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Oh sure, everything is fine, you were just going to what? Ask to join?" She rolled her eyes at Ashley's denial. They came to a red light in a huge traffic jam just three blocks from Aiden's house, oddly enough. Seeing this as her one and only chance to avoid people who care about her and trying to help her get better she quickly opened the door and jumped out of the stopped car running towards Aiden's.

...

Spencer was lying on Kyla's bed as they watched Lesbian Vampire Killers, a movie they took from Ashley's room.

"Wait, how are they all turning gay once they turn eighteen that makes no sense, why don't they just move?" Kyla had been complaining about this movie the whole time even though she picked it.

"Maybe it's in the water? I dunno, but Kyla it's a comedy it doesn't need to make sense. Plus it's English." Spencer sighed when Kyla just gave her a confused looked.

The Davies' house phone decided to start ringing at that moment and Kyla picked it up seeing it was the hospital's number, maybe now they would let people see Ashley.

"Am I speaking to Kyla Woods?" Clearly Ashley's Mom's absence from the city was known.

"Yes you are." Kyla didn't bother to ask what happened.

"Your sister seems to have, uh, well, left. A nurse went to check on her and found her room empty, the cameras show her getting into a taxi...we were wondering if she came home, because then you need to bring here back." Kyla held the phone away from her ear, were they for real? They lost her? Weren't they suppose to have guards on her since she did the same thing before?

"No she didn't come here, thank you for losing my sister who, thanks to your help can have a heart attack from making out!" Kyla hung up the phone and looked at Spencer.

"She escaped again?" Spencer knew this was why Ashley rarely spent nights in hospitals it never was she didn't need to, they just couldn't keep her.

...

Ashley didn't knock when she got to Aiden's house, his car was in the driveway so that meant he was home.

She saw his cell on the kitchen table first and picked it up, sitting down until her heart race calmed. She dialed a number she knew all too well and it went right to voicemail.

"Spencer I know you're mad that I left but I had too, I'm at Aiden's, I had to run here after being grabbed by Maggie, it's a long story I don't have my cell so call here." She knew Spencer had Caller ID.

Aiden was walking down the stairs after hearing Ashley's voice.

"Ash, I heard you were being held in the hospital. How did you get here?" He grinned, of course she was running back to him and away from Spencer. He was Aiden after all.

"Maggie grabbed me from the street, I needed to hide and tell Spencer where to pick me up. I gave her my car since I can't drive." She passed him his phone as she passed him on the stairs heading to his bathroom to get a shower.

With her clothes in a pile in Aiden's room, the gun included she planned on having a good hour long shower, for whatever reason the hot water in his house rarely ran out.

...

Spencer pulled into Aiden's driveway after just getting the voicemail. She apparently had her phone on silent so all her calls went straight to voicemail.

She knocked on the door and Aiden opened it looking at her.

"Ashley's in the shower, she needed to get the hospital off her skin." He went away from the door to let her in and went straight to his living room where a sports game was on tv.

"Good to know." Spencer spat at him before running up the stairs to his room.

She saw Ashley's clothes all in a ball and rolled her eyes, she hated how she had all her clothes wrinkled.

She picked up her shirt first, laying it out next to her then grabbed her jeans, jumping back when a gun fell to the floor, she let out a yelp.

She picked it up just as Ashley was getting out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair.

"Spencer, I can explain that." She unknowingly whispered, looking at her girlfriend holding her loaded gun.

"It better be good Ashley." She warned carefully setting the gun down.

"I...I bought it to help me move on from all of this, from the fear, the pain, the mental stuff, all of it." _So far so good,_ She thought. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know if you would understand." She looked down at her feet shamefully; she looked up through her hair at Spencer.

Being with Ashley for as long as she had meant a few things, one of them was that she could tell when she was acting and hiding things.

"Ashley, just tell me everything..." Spencer hated how Ashley went through this alone; Spencer tried her best to help her.

Maggie threw the bedroom door open.

"She is suicidal, she's trying to hunt down her shooter, don't buy her bullshit. Damn, I need to quit smoking." The smoker wheezed doubled over. She finally found Ashley; she burst into every house in the area.

"What!" Spencer turned to Ashley, her expression unreadable, she was beyond pissed.

"Spencer, I just wanted to make him feel what I felt. I just-" Ashley tried to speak, but Spencer wouldn't let her.

"Ashley, what were you thinking! You could have got yourself killed! Did you even think about how that would effect me? Or everyone else who loves you?" Spencer was yelling. She was frightened about what could have happen to Ashley.

"You don't understand Spencer! You don't know what I'm feeling! How can you just sit there and basically call me an idiot for wanting to get revenge! He deserves it! I wake up from nightmares caused by him!" Ashley knew Spencer tried to understand, but she never did. She never could.

"You need help Ashley. To get through those feeling, you need help."

"I do not need help!"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be with you until you get some." Spencer had to help Ashley. And if this was the way, so be it. She wanted Ashley back to herself, not this Ashley who is paranoid and vengeful.

"What! Spencer, no..." Ashley couldn't take Spencer leaving again.

"If it is what it takes to make you better..." Spencer's heart was aching at the thought of being apart from Ashley again.

"Spence, please..."

"I'm sorry." And with that, Spencer left.

Ashley just stood there, while Maggie gave her a sympathetic yet firm look and left too.

…

Ashley was sitting in the living room while Kayla was doing the laundry. Cleaning was not Ashley's thing so she let her half-sister do it all. It's been a couple of days , and Ashley, of course is still thinking about Spencer. Since when did she not? She felt abandoned by Spencer. Why couldn't she have stayed to help her if she needed it that bad? Ashley knew she needed to get help to get Spencer back, because with out her she's wallowing around in misery. And Ashley knew the exact way to help herself...

…

Spencer felt so bad for abandoning Ashley. Ashley needed a jolt, though, if she ever got better. How could Ashley be so stupid to want to go after her shooter? He's a gangster and if he didn't feel bad about shooting someone, his crew wouldn't feel bad either. Ashley can be an idiot. _But she's my idiot_, Spencer thought. She needed to know more about Ashley and her revenge plot. So she went to Glen to ask about what Ashley told him.

"Hey, Glen" Spencer called to her brother. He was outside playing basketball by himself.

"What?" he answered, aiming for the goal and missing

"What did Ashley ask you to do that night when you guys were playing Mario?"

"She just wanted to play some games and watch some movies with guns in them. You know, to get over her fear. Why?" he aimed for the goal and the basketball went right through the hoop.

"She brought a gun and was going to shoot the gang member who shot her."

Glen put the basketball on the ground. "What! Wow, that's insane."

"Yeah I know! She needs help but refuses to get it. I can't be with her until she does get help."

"Oh God. Spence..."

"No, no. She needs it. Maybe the prospect of loosing me will help her see that she really needs to solve her problems"

"Spence, I could see where she was coming from. You know pop a cap in a dude if he shoot you. Get gangsta against a gansta, feel me?" Glen pulls his basketball shorts low so his underwear is peeking out . Then he grabbed his crotch. "Do you feel me Spence?"

"God, Glen can you ever take anything seriously? Everything always fun and games with you! How can you support Ashley in her stupidity!" Glen can be so annoying.

"Woah, woah. Shawty, calm yourself! No harm done! Yo, you need to chill! Ash will get better and you need to support her, not abandon her. But in the meanwhile, you gotta give Ash cred for wanting to pop a glock on the guy the holed her in the heart. For realz." Glen was throwing gang sign and holding his crotch the whole time.

"Ugh, I can't believe you! You're so dumb!" Spencer stormed away in annoyance and anger. Why doesn't anyone listen to her?

...

Kyla was worried about Ashley. She seemed so miserable since Spencer left. Kayla knew they would get back together, but still it bothered her. Kayla was doing the laundry and decided to put up Ashley's clothes.

Ashley's room was it's usually messy self. Just slightly cleaned because of the heart monitor had to have some room. Kyla started putting Ashley clothes in the draws for Ashley to eventually throw on the ground. As she put her things away, Kyla noticed a videotape hidden in one of Ashley's clothes drawer.

Kyla was curious to see what it was. _God, I hope this isn't a sex tape of Ashley and Spencer_ she thought.

She popped the video into the VHS and watched. It was Ashley and her dad. Kyla was a little jealous that Ashley got more time with her dad than she did. They seemed to be having a little fun. Kyla was only a little uneasy watching this until one part of the video came up.

_Ashley and __Raife__ were sitting on a airplane a male voice was heard behind the camera. _

"_Ashtray you're fifteen, you...can't really do anything still how does it feel?" The voice asked in pure joyment. _

"_Like I need a joint." She said laughing and Raife laughed with her lighting up his own joint. _

"_Maybe later Ash, I mean what kind of Father would I be if I let my favourite daughter get high on a empty stomach?" _

"_I'm your only daughter." She rolled her eyes her Dad always did this. _

"_Still my favourite."She kissed his cheek and he passed the joint over to her. _

Kyla immediately stopped the tape. How could he say that? He knew about her! And Ashley getting all the attention made her sick. She always gets the attention. It's disgusting. Kayla could care less if Ashley is hurting right now and could care less about Ashley overall.

Just before Kyla was to leave, Ashley came into her room.

"Putting my clothes away, maid?" Ashley joked

"You can go fuck yourself! Dad never cared about me, but only you. You were the apple of his eye. Just like Aiden and everyone you go around!" Kyla huffed and left the room.

Ashley stood there. _What the hell was that?_ She wondered. She looked at the TV screen and saw what it was all about. Ashley wanted to somewhat comfort Kyla, but she had better things to do. She needed to get some help from the one person she could always depend on. Aiden.

…

Ashley stood outside of Aiden's door waiting for him to answer. _Will he hurry up?_ She thought. What could be taking him so long?

"Sorry, Ashley. Just had to prepare myself for you coming over." He was smirking in his typical Aiden way. He was dressed in a white undershirt and basketball shorts.

"Looks like you didn't prepare much. Look, I need to talk to you." Ashley stepped inside the house, walked to the couch and sat down.

Aiden flopped on the couch next to her. "Okay, spill. Is it about your undying love for me?

"Funny. No. I need your help"

"Is this a ploy to get Spencer back? Oh no. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, she doesn't understand what I'm going through. I need- "

"To be loved by someone who does. I'm right here and listening."Aiden smiled and inched closer to Ashley.

"Aiden, please. It's the only way I can stop waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. It's the only way I can stop being paranoid every time I see a gun. It 's the only way I can get Spencer back."

"Ashley, what are you talking about?"

"Spencer dumped me because she wanted me to get help. I'm getting help from you to kill my shooter."

"...We need Ninja outfits."


End file.
